Marvel Zombies 28 Universes Later
by Beherenow101
Summary: After consuming 27 Universes, leaving them completely devoid of life, it is time for the Marvel Zombies to move onto number 28 if they are to carry on satisfying their insatiable hunger and lust for flesh. Contains mild language and strong gore.


The jeep bounced over the rumble of the ruins of New York, it dipped and crested as the four wheel drive system absorbed the bumps and pot holes of the demolished street. Sat in the tattered driver's seat was Tony Stark, his face coated with a thin coat of dust, his hair long, greasy and unkempt and his once defined moustache was now lost in a mess of a grubby beard. The Jeep Wrangler crashed through a muddy puddle and spray came through the glassless driver's side window and covered Tony, he grimaced and cleared his face with one hand keeping the other on the wheel. Suddenly Stark rammed his foot onto the brakes and the jeep lurched to a stop, Stark's breath quickened as he saw a figure standing in the centre of the destroyed street slowly beginning to approach the hackneyed dark green jeep wrangler.

Tony moved his hand to the 7.62x51mm M40 Sniper Rifle that sat in the seat next to him, the figure still shrouded in the early evening dusk continued to approach, Stark placed the rifle in his lap and quietly loaded the large round into the barrel, he rested his hand on the stock, took a deep breath and opened the door. Stark placed his threadbare boot out of the rusted door of the Wrangler onto the rumble strewn street, slowly he moved his other foot of the peddles and onto the street as well making a barely audible crunch, but the figure walking down the street immediately stopped. Stark froze and laid the rifle on the driver's door's window frame, he stared down the night vision scope and got a better view of the being shambling towards him, instantly his eyes fixed on the spider emblem on the figures chest.

"Peter!" Stark proclaimed and shouldered his weapon and began to swiftly make his way over the rumble.  
"Oh my god" Spiderman said his voice laced with fear "stay away from me Tony, you did this to me!"  
"What?" Tony exclaimed "What are you talking about"  
Spiderman reeled back and collapsed, beginning to crawl away on all fours as Stark approached him.  
"Stay away, the infection is taking me! You don't have to eat me" Parker cried in anguish  
"Parker, snap out of it" Stark yelled, "I'm not infected, what are you saying?!"  
The pair came into the bright glow of one of the intact street lamps, Spiderman stopped and saw that Stark was a normal, yet unwashed and unrested, human being, completely devoid of the infection.  
"Peter, what did you mean I did this to you?" Stark said in a calming tone, trying to settle him down.  
"I….I….was attacked by someone in your armor, he sounded like you, he fought like you, he was exactly like you Tony, what is going on, is the Jackal at work? What is this?" Spiderman said in a less scared tone yet still very flustered, his breathing was short and fast.  
"What did he do you Peter?"  
"He….he….he….oh god, I'm going to puke" Spiderman pulled his mask off revealing his young face, he was pale and bathed in sweat, he wretched and vomited into the gutter, he what must have been almost a pint of blood into the gutter, he coughed and cleared his throat "aaah shit"  
"Peter, what did he do to you?"  
"He took a bite out of me look" Parker rolled up his red and blue sleeve criss crossed with spiderwebs and revealed a large chunk had been removed from his arm, the wound was black and weeping, obviously infected with the mysterious virus.  
"Tony….Tony" tears welled up in Parkers eyes and his breaths became shorter and faster "I…..want….you….to….kill….me, I don't wanna be like them…….please"  
"I don't think I can do that Peter"

Parker sat upright and grabbed hold of Stark's dusty, blood stained poncho, "I said do it, before I become like them!" Parker vomited more of his blood onto the side walk  
Stark nodded and unshouldered his rifle, Peter screamed as the infection began to enter his brain and shut down his nervous system, replacing all of his thoughts with the hunger, Stark raised the rifle and felt his hands tremble, he paused. Parker wheeled about and revealed his gradually madding eyes.  
"I DO IT NOW!" Parker cried out as the virus finally took him, he began to advance driven by the hunger towards Stark, the billionaire closed his eyes and pulled the trigger sending his former friends brains and skull splattering into the air, his head taken clean off by the high powered rifle. Tony felt specs of his friends blood land on his face, he sat there for a moment, shaken and broken, he dropped the rifle and put his head in his hands and began to weep. He was now one of the last men left on earth; all of his friends either devoured or had succumbed to the virus. Since those doppelgangers carrying the virus had appeared, in only a few short weeks the world had gone to hell, there was nothing left.

"Hulk Hungry!" this cry shattered the eerie silence of the ruined city, Stark without a moments though immediately turned and ran back towards his jeep, he felt the ground shake has a huge undead monstrosity began to come to come ever closer to him. Tony vaulted over a fallen lamp post and weaved through the fallen slabs of concrete, his muscles being driven by the adrenaline of the concept of survival, he averted his eyes behind him and saw towards the end the street, the shadowed figure of the once incredible Hulk had appeared and was charging. The Jeep was only a few feet away, Tony almost leapt towards the open door, he dived into the driver's seat and rammed the key in the ignition, over the top the dashboard he saw the green monster carrying on its charge, he grabbed the gear leaver and rammed it into reverse, he stepped onto the accelerator and the car lurched away forcing Stark back into the padded seat. Stark wretched the wheel and executed a J-turn facing the car in the opposite direction from the not so jolly green giant, the four by four pulled away rapidly and Stark was thrown about in the cabin by the pitted road. All of a sudden Stark lost control the vehicle spinning out of the control as if he was driving on sheet ice, but then he came to the realization he was driving on sheet ice, the car spun and then spun again making Tony feel sick to his stomach, but his ordeal soon ended as the car came to an abrubt stop as it colided with the heavy walls of a the Daily Bugle offices.

The bonnet of the jeep crumpled like paper and the engine let out a last feeble whine before it shut down, Stark grabbed at the door handle but the whole frame of the car had caved in, he struggled but his legs were trapped by the crushed metal of the car's front. He saw in the wing mirror two undead being bearing down upon him, the first was the huge behemoth of the rotted form that used to be the Hulk the other was the decayed form of one of the X-Men, Iceman. Hulk marched up behind the jeep and quickly ripped the light canvas of the jeeps soft top clean off like opening a sandwich box, the green giant licked its lips as it awaited to feast on this earths last son but before he could Stark erupted from the driver's seat in a blast that sent the Hulk reeling backward clutching his eyes.  
"What happen?" Hulk roared as he regained his bearings, he looked around and could no longer see Stark, he averted his eyes upward into the sky and there Tony was in mid air floating. Stark ripped his poncho off and revealed the hot rod red and golden armor of Iron Man, Stark pressed a button on his armors neck plating and the Iron Man's mask slipped into place with an electronic whirr.

"Sneaky bastard!, eating hims going to be even more sastifying now" Iceman grinned before shooting a beam of ice towards the Avenger; Stark deployed shields out of his wrist armor and deflected the frozen water vapor and flew straight towards the ice cold undead being. Iceman attempted to freeze him as he approached but afew quick blasts from Iron Mans repulsors quickly dispatched the shards of ice coming towards him, Hulk swatted clumsily at the much faster hero to no avail, Stark clamped both of his hands around the infected Iceman's head and fired his repulsor rays. The infected mutants head exploded in a shower of blood and gore and his body crumpled to the ground and Iron Man turned his attention towards the Hulk who was once again leaping towards him, Stark dodged and the monster landed hard on the dusted ground. Iron Man speared downwards towards the Hulk but the behemouth landed a solid fist hard into his chest unit, Stark reeled backwards and the HUD in his helmet went black for afew seconds before it rebooted. Stark wheezed, that strike had hit his Arc Reactor hard, he despartly needed another suit of armor if he was to be involved in open combat with these monsters, but they stormed the Stark Industries building just after the intial strike, destroying his armory, this outdated and underpowered suit was all he had.  
"You puny Iron Man, you stand no chance against might of Hulk" the Hulk howled while he began to raise himself up again to land another strike on the damaged hero.  
"You are just a monster" Stark said as he evaded the Hulks huge green fists, "I am a Man!"  
Iron Man then proceeded to land a strong punch straight into the feted rotting stomach of the Hulk, feeling his fist sink straight through the decayed flesh and intestines, Iron Man retreated back to a safe distance and watched the Hulk handle his decomposing intestines' that came flopping out of the wound.  
"Now look what you do to Hulk!" The Hulk said trying to force his organs back into the gapping wound "you make hulk angry! I will smash you!"  
"How in gods name are you still standing!" Stark yelled before landing another hard right hand into the Hulks jaw, causing the green beast to bite a peice of his own tongue off, but the monster wouldn't fall down, Iron Man smashed the Hulks head again with a huge straight punch, he felt the Hulks jaw fracture in a number of places, but he still remained on his feet.  
"Thats enough of that" A voice came from behind Stark said, Iron Man swiftly turned around and was faced down by a number of other undead beings.

"Cap!" Iron Man exclaimed  
"I'm no Captian" Rogers said, his mouth dripping with blood as took chunks of flesh out of the corpse of Magneto that he held in one hand "I'm a Colonel"  
"Whats going on" Iron Man screamed, his sanity being pushed to the limit, his eyes darted about the infected horde, he saw himself there, Stark thought he must have been going made.  
"It won't matter to you much longer" Colonel America laughed before the whole horde began to move forward, driven by the hunger for human flesh, "We got canned meat tonight!"  
Iron Man dropped back firing his repulsors at all comers, he decapitated She Hulk with a blast, eviscerated the Human Torch with another, all of these heroes he had though alongside, he was now destroying them, but you could he was doing them a favor.

Stark tried to keep firing the blasts from his gauntlets but they were backing him into an alleyway from which he could not escape, he engaged his flight servos and boosters and took to the skies. Behind him many of the other flying heroes followed. Stark knew he only had afew minutes to escape these monsters, he could only power his armor for another few minutes before he would have to recharge again, his arc reactor had been damaged by his confrontation with the Hulk and was only running at a fraction of its full capacity, he would have to escape these monsters and recharge it, as long as his heart didn't give up first. Iron Man looked back but when he turned around in front of him was Giant Man, also infected, he tried to stop but he carried on straight into the colossus, blasting deep into his chest cavity through the weak rotting flesh. Stark tried to engage his weapons and flight sensors again but they were clogged with Giant Mans feted tissue, he felt a large hand wrap around his ankle, before he knew it he had emerged from Giant Mans chest and had been thrown back down to Earth and landed hard in the street. Tony tried to stand up but was quickly held back down by the Hulk who grabbed his arms and the infected Thing who grabbed his legs, he was soon surrounded by all the infected heroes all of them wanting to satisfy their hunger.

"Anyone got a can opener" Colonel America grinned gnashing his teeth with anticipation  
"Will these do?" Wolverine said stepping forward with his claws raised, Colonel America nodded and Wolverine began to remove Iron Mans armor plate by plate. Stark tried to engage his systems but it was no use, they were still clogged with Giant Mans flesh. Soon Stark lay unarmored in the street, now he could smell the stench that they emitted, it was overpowering, the smell of decayed flesh and death.  
"What are you?" Stark barked  
"We are the destroyers of worlds!" Colonel America said "this universe is the twenty seventh we have devoured, yet the hunger never stops, it never stops! THE HUNGER" Colonel America then lunged forward and sunk his rotting teeth into Tony's neck sending a wash of hot blood pouring out.  
"CHOKE ON 'EM!" The last avenger screamed letting out his last cry of defiance as the horde of undead being began to tear him apart peice by peice, devouring him.


End file.
